The Dukes of Hazzard (JamesimusPrime2798)
The Dukes of Hazzard (JamesimusPrime2798) Parody, Movie, Movie Spoof, Crossover Parody, Movie Parody Cast Gregg Sulkin as Luke Duke (both main characters, have dark hair, kind and the oldest out of Bart and Bo, Bethany and Daisy) Bart Simpson as Bo Duke (both also main characters, start with B, have blonde hair and the youngest) Bethany Walker/Sarah Quinn as Daisy Duke (both main females, tomboys, have blonde hair and sexy) Mung Daal as Uncle Jesse Duke (both old and wise) Lightning McQueen as The General Lee (both race-cars, both have similar colours and both won races) Tyler Mitchell as Deputy Enos Strate (both kind and have a crush on Sarah and Daisy) Stuart McCormick as Cooter Davenport (both funny, helpful, southern and work on cars) Chief Wiggum as Sheriff Rosco P Coltrane (both main Police Chief and Sheriff) Fat Tony as Boss Hogg (both big bosses and have neutral personalities) Nelson Muntz as Billy Prickett (both rivals to Bart and Bo) Nicola Peltz as Katie Johnson (both girlfriends to Gregg and Luke (Due to Nicola and Gregg in Affluenza)) Darcy as Annette (both girlfriends to Bart and Bo) Soos Ramriaz as Derek “Sheev” Sheevington (both clumsy) Mr. Peabody as Royce Williams (both intelligent) Scrooge McDuck as Governor Applewhite Truffles as Pauline (both love Mung and Jesse) Parifica Northwest as Laurie Pullman (both spoiled) Preston Northwest as Bill Pullman (both fathers to Parifica and Laurie) Moe Szyslak as Jimmy Pullman (both use shotguns) Jimbo, Dolph and Kermey as Billy Prickett’s Friends/Pit Crew) Various Springfield People as The Hazzard County People Homer & Marge Simpson as Themselves (Bo’s Parents) Lisa & Maggie Simpson as Themselves (Bo’s Little Sisters) Spencer, Martha and Fridge as Themselves (Daisy’s Friends) Ben Rosenfield as Himself (Luke’s Brother) Carol, Kevin, Karen and Kenny McCormick as Themselves (Cooter's Family) Jackson Storm as Billy Pricket's Race Car (both black race cars and rivals to Lightning McQueen and The General Lee) Mater as Cooter's Tow Truck (both tow trucks) Elsa, Anna, Connie D'Amico and Nicki, Emily and Sam Moore as the College Girls Vanellope Von Schweetz as Little Girl Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland as The Atlanta Police Officers The Campus Policemen as Themselves Tom Tucker as Newsman Rick Shakely Scenes: Gallery Gregg-sulkin-hs-4-1.jpeg|Gregg Sulkin as Luke Duke Bart Unlock.png|Bart Simpson as Bo Duke Bethany Walker 2.jpg|Bethany Walker or Sarah Quinn as Daisy Duke Mung Daal.png|Mung Daal as Uncle Jesse Lightning McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen as The General Lee BryceCass.jpg|Tyler Mitchell as Deputy Enos Strate Stuart McCormick.jpg|Stuart McCormick as Cooter Davenport Chief Wiggum riding Ostrich.png|Chief Wiggum as Sheriff Rosco P Coltrane The Simpsons Fat Tony.png|Fat Tony as Boss Hogg The Simpsons Nelson.PNG|Nelson Muntz as Billy Pickett Transformers-Actress-Nicola-Peltz-Red-Carpet-Style-Video.jpg|Nicola Peltz as Katie Johnson It's Darcy.png|Darcy as Annette Soos.jpg|Soos Ramiraz as Derek "Sheev" Shevington Mr. Peabody.png|Mr. Peabody as Royce Williams DT2017 Scrooge McDuck.png|Scrooge McDuck as Governor Applewhite Truffles.jpg|Truffles as Pauline PacificaGravityFalls.png|Parifica Northwest as Laurie Pullman Emperor Moe Unlock.png|Moe Szyslak as Jimmy Pullman Simpsons Bullies.png|Jimbo, Dolph and Kermey as Billy Pricket's Friends/Team Simpson_family_s29.png|Homer, Marge, Lisa and Maggie Simpson as Themselves (Bo's Parents and Little Sisters) Jumajikids.jpg|Spencer, Martha and Fridge as Themselves (Daisy's Friends) Rosenfield-featured-900x450.jpg|Ben Rosenfield as Himself (Luke's Brother) Carol McCormick.png|Carol, Kevin-mccormick.png|Kevin, Karen McCormick.png|Karen KennyMcCormickHQ.png|and Kenny McCormick as Himself (Cooter's Family) Jackson storm as diesel junker spitz.png|Jackson Storm as Billy Pricket's Race Car Tow Mater photo.jpg|Mater as Cooter's Tow Truck Elsa-and-Anna-Wallpapers-frozen-35894707-1600-1200.jpg|Elsa, Anna, Connie D'Amico.png|Connie D'Amico, Emily and Sam Moore.jpg|and Nicki, Emily and Sam Moore as The College Girls Profile - Vanellope Von schweetz.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Little Girl Blubs.jpg|Sheriff Blubs Durland.jpg|and Deputy Durland as The Atlanta Police Officers Tom-tucker-family-guy-4.09.jpg|Tom Tucker as Newsman Rick Shakely Police Officers.png|Various Springfield Police Officer as The Hazzard County Sheriff Department Category:JamesimusPrime2798 Category:The Dukes of Hazzard Category:The Dukes of Hazzard Parody Category:The Dukes of Hazzard Movie Spoof Category:The Dukes of Hazzard Spoof Category:The Dukes of Hazzard Crossover Category:The Dukes of Hazzard Movie Category:Dukes of Hazzard